ungarischesprachewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Alphabet und Aussprache
Es werden hier alle Buchstaben des ungarischen Alphabets (Ábécé) mitsamt seiner "Fremdlinge" aufgezählt. Liste aller ungarischen Buchstaben Anmerkung: Buchstaben q''' , '''w und x''' tauchen nur in Fremdwörtern auf; '''y nur in Kombination mit anderen Buchstaben. Die Buchstaben im Einzelnen mit ihrer jeweiligen Aussprache 'A, a' Das a''' im Ungarischen ist ein Zwischending aus deutschem '''a und o'. D ;Ungarische Beispiele :''ablak - das Fenster :alma - der Apfel Á, á' Das 'á''' entspricht einem langen A im Deutschen. ;Ungarische Beispiele :Haare :Ahle :Bahre ;Ungarische Beispiele :tábla - die Tafel :láb - das Bein :ács - der Zimmermann 'B, b' Das b''' sollte keinerlei Probleme bereiten. Es ist in der Aussprache dem deutschen ''' b gleich. Beachten sollte man aber: auch am Wortende wird das ' b' weich gesprochen und verhärtet nicht wie im Deutschen. Das mag für deutsche Lippen und Zungen ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig sein. Es ist aber wichtig, dies zu erlernen, denn Unfeinheiten in der Aussprache können sinnentstellend wirken. ;Ungarische Beispiele :bor - der Wein :láb - das Bein 'C, c' Das ' c' übernimmt also im Ungarischen die Rolle, die im Deutschen das ' z' inne hat. Das ungarische Wort "cica" (Kätzchen) liest man als Deutscher also "ziza". 'Cs, cs' Das cs steht im Ungarischen für jenen Laut, den wir im Deutschen mit tsch oder zsch oder gar tzsch umschreiben müssen. Das ungarische Wort "macska" (die Katze) liest sich also wie "matschka" - man denke an das ungarische a'! Tschárdásch = csárdás. Buchstabierung: "tsche" 'D, d Hier gilt (auch) wieder - analog zum b und g -, dass am Wortende das d weich bleibt und nicht zum t mutiert. Das ist unbedingt zu beachten, denn an solchen Feinheiten machen sich deutliche Unterschiede im Ungarischen aus: a könyved - dein Buch a könyvet - das Buch (Akkusativ) 'Dz, dz' Der Laut, der diesem Buchstaben entspricht, taucht so im Deutschen nicht auf, da er zu weich ist Er stellt die stimmhafte Variante des c''' dar, also ein "'''ds", wobei das s stimmhaft ist. Somit klingt das "s'" wie das Summen von Bienen. ''Auch im Ungarischen taucht dieser Laut recht selten auf. Buchstabierung: "dse" '''Dzs, dzs Der einzige Buchstabe im Ungarischen, der gleich aus drei Zeichen besteht - und dessen Laut auch wiederum so im Deutschen nicht existiert. Es handelt sich um die stimmhafte Variante des cs. Im Englischen taucht dieser Laut recht oft auf, etwa in "G''emini", "G'erman", "J''ungle" usw. Auch im Ungarischen taucht dieser Laut recht selten auf. Ähnlich wie beim dz sind daher manche Sprachwissenschaftler der Meinung, das dzs sei kein wirklicher Buchstabe. Buchstabierung: "dsche" (stimmhaft!) ;Ungarische Beispiele :lándzsa - die Lanze :dzsungel - der Dschungel 'E, e' Das e''' wird offen, tief und kurz ausgesprochen, wie in den Worten "He'''rr" oder "Ä''rmster" - oder eben auch "Ä'sbä''st''äck". Grundsätzlich gilt: das ' e''' wird nie verschluckt, so wie es in deutschen Endungen oft der Fall ist. Man lese das ungarische Wort felelni (antworten) also wie "fälälni". ;Ungarische Beispiele :eledel - das Futter :te - du 'É, é' Dieser Buchstabe entspricht einem langen e''', wie in "le'bt", "seht" oder "See". ;Ungarische Beispiele :''kép - das Bild :tél - der Winter 'F, f' Der f'''-Laut entspricht dem deutschen und tritt anders als in der deutschen Sprache nur in einer Form auf. Fremdwörter werden in der Regel "ungarisiert", so werden Buchstaben, die dem f Laut zugeordnet sind, entsprechend umgewandelt (siehe Beispiele unten). Buchstabierung: "ef" ;Ungarische Beispiele :fizika - die Physik :filozófia - die Philosophie :fenyő - die Tanne :fánk - der Krapfen, der Pfannkuchen '''G, g Auch beim g sollte es keine Probleme geben, die Aussprache entspricht dem deutschen. Die Buchstabenverbindung ng wird auch im Ungarischen nasal gesprochen, das g wird jedoch noch hintendran gesprochen. Gleich wie beim b''' und '''d: Am Wortende bleibt das g weich. Buchstabierung: "gee" 'Gy, gy' Das gy ist noch vor dem a''' und dem '''r der Stolperstein schlechthin für Ungarischlernende. Es spricht wohl für sich, dass die Selbstbezeichung der Ungarn - "magyar" - gleich alle drei oben genannten Schwierigkeiten in sich vereinigt. Im Deutschen hat man dieses Wort in zwei unterschiedlichen Schreibweisen übernommen: "Magyaren" und "Madjaren". Letztere gibt dabei die korrekte Aussprache des gy an, nämlich dj. Buchstabierung: "djee" ;Ungarische Beispiele :nagy - groß :gyerek - das Kind :vagy - oder :úgy - so ;Verdopplung bzw. langes 'gy': ggy (ddj) :meggy - die Sauerkirsche 'H, h' Auch die Ungarn können ein h''' sprechen. Und das tun sie auch noch konsequenter als wir Deutschen. Einzig am Wortende verstummt es, doch ansonsten ist es stets vernehmbar, egal welcher Buchstabe vorher in Erscheinung tritt. ''Niemals ein Dehnungslaut'': Das ungarische Wort "'''fehér" (weiß) liest man also "fä-heer". Buchstabierung: "haa" ;Ungarische Beispiele :hát - der Rücken :ház - das Haus :híd - die Brücke 'I, i' Dieser Buchstabe steht im Ungarischen für ein kurzes i, wie in "f''ind 'i'ch ni''cht i''n Ordnung". ;Ungarisches Beispiel :itt - hier Í, í' Das lange i ist in Ungarn das i mit einem Strichlein statt einem Pünktchen, eben das 'í'. Im Deutschen versucht man "langes i" zu sagen, aber schreiben dann "ie" um schließlich einzusehen, dass es außerdem noch Worte wie "ihr" und "sieht" oder gar "Maschine" gibt, bei denen es mit einem ie (allein) nicht getan ist. ;Ungarische Beispiele :''hír - die Nachricht 'J, j' Eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht: Die gute zuerst: das j''' sprechen die Ungarn genauso wie die Deutschen. Und nun die schlechte: ausgerechnet beim j-Laut wird die sonst so eineindeutige Zuordnung von Lauten und Buchstaben durchbrochen - siehe ''ly! Buchstabierung: "jee" ;Ungarisches Beispiel :jó - gut 'K, k' Das k''' ist dem deutschen '''k in der Aussprache gleich. Buchstabierung: "kaa" ;Ungarische Beispiele :kutya - der Hund :király - der König :kincs - der Schatz 'L, l' Die Ausspracheregeln, die für das deutsche l gelten, können getrost ins Ungarische übernommen werden. ;Ungarische Beispiele :liba - die Gans :ló - das Pferd 'Ly, ly' Wie schon beim j''' angedeutet: Die reguläre Aussprache aber entspricht dem deutschen '''j. Hier hilft einfach nur auswendig lernen. Und so viele Worte mit ly gibt es im Ungarischen nicht. Es gibt außerdem nur ein Wort, das mit ly beginnt: lyuk. Buchstabierung: "ej" ;Ungarische Beispiele :lyuk - das Loch :golyó - die Kugel 'M, m' Das m''' ist dann wieder ein Buchstabe, der in der Aussprache dem deutschen '''m gleicht. Buchstabierung: "em" ;Ungarische Beispiele :ma - heute :magyar - ungarisch 'N, n' Das n''' wird wie im Deutschen gesprochen. Auch die nasalen Versionen "'''ng" und "nk" kennen die Ungarn und sprechen sie ebenso, wie es die Deutschen tun. Allerdings wird bei einem "ng" nach dem Nasallaut auch das g''' artikuliert, was im Deutschen nicht der Fall ist. Buchstabierung: "enn" ;Ungarische Beispiele :nem - nein :hang - die Stimme :nő - die Frau :láng - die Flamme '''Ny, ny Ausgesprochen wird das ny in etwa so, wie die Deutschen ein "nj" lesen würden. Als Beispiel sei ein Wort aus dem Französischen herangezogen: Co''gnac. Buchstabierung: "änj"'' ;Ungarische Beispiele :nyak - der Hals :nyúl - der Hase 'O, o' Das ungarische o entspricht dem deutschen, nur dass es prinzipiell kurz gesprochen wird, wie in "O''rt" oder "ko'chen" ;Ungarische Beispiele :''bot - der Stock :ott - da (örtlich) :otthon - das Zuhause 'Ó, ó' Der Strich über dem ungarischen ó''' deutet einmal mehr an, dass der o-Laut lang gesprochen werden muss, so wie in "Sohn" oder "Boot" ;Ungarisches Beispiel :ló - das Pferd Ö, ö' Das 'ö''' sollte keine Probleme bereiten. Es entspricht einem kurzen deutschen ö, wie in "Töchter" oder "Löcher" ;Ungarisches Beispiel :öt - fünf 'Ő, ő' Das ő''' entspricht einem langen deutschen '''ö und hat zwei lange Striche statt zwei Punkte, den sogenannten Doppelakzent. Auch hier sei wieder daran erinnert, dass Vokallängen richtig artikuliert werden müssen, um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden. Das unten angeführte Beispiel stellt dar, wie sehr sich die falsche Aussprache der Buchstabe auf die Bedeutung eines Wortes auswirken kann. ;Deutsche Beispiele :Öl :Köhler :Lösung ;Ungarische Beispiele :őt (lang gesprochen) - ihn, sie, es (Akkusativ) :aber :öt (kurz gesprochen) - fünf 'P, p' Das ungarische p entspricht dem gleichen Lautwert wie dem deutschen. Analog zum k und zum t gilt auch hier: nicht behauchen! Buchstabierung: "pee" ;Ungarische Beispiele :part - das Ufer :párt - die Partei :palota - der Palast 'R, r' Das ungarische r''' ist neben dem a und dem gy die Touristenfalle für Deutsche schlechthin. Denn das ungarische r rollt man mit der Zungenspitze und nicht im Rachenraum. Vor allem wird das r auch am Wortende klar ausgesprochen und verstummt nicht, wie das etwa im Deutschen der Fall ist. Diese Art der Artikulation findet man auch bei slawischen Sprachen - also Russisch, Tschechisch etc. - aber auch die Italiener können das wunderbar. ;Ungarische Beispiele :óra - die Uhr, die Stunde :öt órakor - um fünf Uhr '''S, s Die Ungarn machen es zum einen Mal wieder ganz einfach, zum anderen aber auch noch ganz anders. Im Ungarischen entspricht das s dem deutschen Sch-Laut. Das ist etwas ungewöhnlich, aber gar nicht so unbekannt für uns Deutsche. Denken wir doch einfach mal an alle Worte, die mit St oder Sp anfangen. Also: só (das Salz) liest man wie "schoo". Man denke an jenen Börsenspekulanten, der schon so einige Währungen ins Schwanken brachte: George Soros. Der Nachname wird international sogar richtig ausgesprochen: "Schorosch". Und richtig verinnerlicht hat man diese Regelung, wenn man die ungarische Hauptstadt nicht mehr als "Budapest" sondern "Budape''sch''t" ausspricht. Buchstabierung: "äsch" 'Sz, sz' Es tut wirklich weh, wenn man als Ungar von einem "Tschegediner Gulasch" (szegedi gulyás) zu hören bekommt. Im Ungarischen aber spricht man ein sz so aus, wie es dem deutschen Buchstaben "Eszett" (oder auch "scharfes Es" genannt) entsprechen würde. Ein Deutsches Wort, das diesen Laut verwendet, ist "S''ex" Und was das Gericht angeht: Szegediner leitet sich ab von Szeged ("ßägäd" mit kurzem ä), einer Stadt im Süden Ungarns, und gulyás ist ein Rinderhirt. Buchstabierung: "äss" ;Ungarische Beispiele :''ország - das Land :szép - schön :Szekeres (ßäkäräsch) - der Fuhrmann 'T, t' Hier sollte es keine Probleme geben. Das ungarische t gleicht dem deutschen t in der Aussprache. Buchstabierung: "tee" ;Ungarisches Beispiel :térkép - die Landkarte 'Ty, ty' Das ty ist uns Deutschen als Laut unbekannt. Es ist die stimmlose Variante zum gy. Man würde es im Deutschen also etwa als "tj" umschreiben. So gesehen liegen die Ungarn mit ihrer Schreibweise für den Nachnamen des russischen Ministerpräsidenten "Pútyin" dem Original viel näher, als wir Deutschen mit "Putin". Das ty ist zwar kein seltener Buchstabe, es gibt aber nur ein Wort, das mit ty beginnt: tyúk. Buchstabierung: "tjee" Verdopplung bzw. langes 'ty': tty ;Ungarisches Beispiel :tyúk - das Huhn 'U, u' Das ungarische u entspricht einem kurzen deutschen u, zum Beispiel in "k''u''rzer H''u''nd" ;Ungarisches Beispiel :tudni - wissen :tudós - der Wissenschaftler 'Ú, ú' Das u mit dem Strichlein drüber soll uns aussagen, dass ein gedehnter u-Laut gesprochen werden soll. Etwa so, wie in den deutschen Wörtern "g''u''t", "r''u''fen" oder "fl''u''chen"; ;Ungarische Beispiele :út - weg :kút - der Brunnen 'Ü, ü' Das ungarische ü mit den Pünktchen will sagen, dass es einem kurzen deutschen ü entspricht. ;Deutsche Beispiele :dünn :verkünden ;Ungarisches Beispiel :ütni - schlagen 'Ű, ű' Entsprechend dem kurzen ü gibt es natürlich auch hier eine gedehnte Variante, eben das ű statt Pünktchen mit Strichelchen. Es ist neben dem ő der einzige Vokal mit Doppelakzent im Ungarischen. ;Deutsche Beispiele :früh :genügsam ;Ungarische Beispiele :tű - die Nadel :mű - das Werk 'V, v' Im Ungarischen gilt: das v''' entspricht dem deutschen W-Laut. Buchstabierung: "wee" ;Ungarische Beispiele :virág - die Blume :vár - wartet (auf jmd.) :vár - Burg :varr - näht '''Z, z Das z ist die stimmhafte Variante zum sz. Es entspricht also dem '''''stimmhaften s-Laut, den wir Deutschen vornehmlich sprechen, wenn eine Silbe mit einem s beginnt. Schwierig wird es für uns Deutsche immer dann, wenn dieses weiche s am Wortende zu artikulieren ist. Denn da verhärten wir Deutschen grundsätzlich einen Laut. Buchstabierung: "see" 'Zs, zs' Er entspricht der stimmhaften Variante des Sch-Lautes. Beispiele: "''Journal", "beig''e". Buchstabierung: "zsee" (stimmhaft!) ;Ungarische Beispiele :zsemle - das Brötchen :Ázsia - Asien